


a mistletoe, kinda

by ladymoe



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Driving, If your car only has 5 seats dont put people in the trunk, Summer Vacation, cheap mistletoe trick, eating ice cream and looking at the stars, honestly this is just fluff, seriously, they swear a bit but it's not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymoe/pseuds/ladymoe
Summary: wonnie is in love with ki and he doesn't care about social constructs like christmas.so he decides his christmas is in august.





	a mistletoe, kinda

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in a slump ever since i finished my first khw bingo fic, but i wanted to at least have two posted so, here we are.  
> my writing still isn't that good? tho i hope i can make someone smile again.

1.

Summer holidays. The oldest in his group of friends had his car for a whole two weeks, and they drove up the hill in the village almost every night. A car filled with laughter, chicken teriyaki sandwiches and both peach and lemon iced tea, because if there’s a debate that’s never gonna end, it’s the one regarding iced tea flavours. When their group of seven arrived at the parking lot, the two in the trunk started grumbling.  
“Don’t you dare you forget us in here. Again,” Kihyun said, fumbling with his phone until he turned on the torch application.  
“Oh no, what a nightmare”, Hyungwon murmured, turning his head around so he wouldn’t get blinded by Kihyun’s phone. He could already see Minhyuk’s knowing smirk, even before the brown haired boy opened the trunk.  
“Our economy class customers! We have reached our destination. Today’s road to heaven is presented by our Best and Only driver, Son Hyunwoo, also known as Shownu.”  
“Fuck off, Minhyuk. Help me get out of here, Beanpole’s legs take up much space”  
“It’s not like I can magically make them disappear, unlike you, Tiny”, Hyungwon replied, getting out of the car when he saw Hoseok struggling to carry three blankets and the basket full of Healthy Food™. He hurried over to help him, leaving Kihyun and Minhyuk behind. Changkyun and Jooheon were already halfway to their usual spot, running until they reached the meadow, falling onto the grass and rolling down the hill like children. “I hope they never grow up.”  
Hyunwoo had joined Hyungwon and Hoseok, carrying the bottles of iced tea and smiling fondly at the youngest of the group.  
“Speaking of growing up, did you talk to Kihyun yet, Wonnie?”  
Hyungwon glanced at Hoseok, the other smiling innocently.  
“I have not, but I do have a plan.”  
“Care to share?”, Hyunwoo asked, patting Hyungwon’s back.  
“No, not with you two, you’re just gonna tell him-”  
“TELL WHOM WHAT”  
Hyungwon wasn’t really surprised to suddenly have his best friend screaming in his ear.  
“Minhyuk, I wasn’t gonna tell you, but”, he said using his We’re-Closing-In-Five-Minutes-Please-Leave voice, “-if you roll down the hill without stopping and you’re faster than Honey, you’re getting my milkshake.”  
“It is on.”

2.

A few days later they’re sitting on Minhyuk’s balcony, each with a bowl filled with chocolate ice cream, a big bowl of strawberries on the table between them.  
“Do you really think a straw has two holes? That’s blasphemy”, the older scoffed, “Obviously a straw is just a long ring!”  
“Minhyuk that’s not true”, looking up from his bowl and looking at his best friend, Hyungwon realized that Minhyuk’s whole chin looked like he dipped it in his ice cream bowl- then again he probably had.  
“Does it really matter though? There’s more important things at the moment.”  
“I can’t believe you just said that, Minhyuk, are you okay?”  
After a whole thirty minutes of discussing how many holes a straw has (“consider a y- shaped tunnel, how many holes?”) Hyungwon wanted nothing more than for this discussion to end, but Minhyuk’s expression made him suspicious.  
“It’s all good Wonnie, I just want to finish this discussion another time.”  
Minhyuk looked back at the clear night sky, “Although I’m gotta ask you one last time, when will you confess to Ki?”  
Almost choking on the sweetest strawberry, Hyungwon watched his best friend smile triumphantly.  
“I have a plan and it’s gonna work, just wait and see.”

3.

Unsurprisingly the next time they used their subway weekend coupons, Hyungwon and Kihyun lost rock-paper-scissors again, putting them both in the rather uncomfortable situation of not getting a seat in Hyunwoo’s car. Exactly as the last few times, they cursed the small car for not having more than five seats, while being absolutely grateful to even have a chance to leave their hometown.  
Hyungwon recognized the bumps in the road; they were almost at the parking lot. He was gonna pull this off, no matter how ridiculous it seemed. This was his best shot. He turned around to face Kihyun, pulled the small plastic branch out and held it above their heads.  
“Ki?”  
“Yes Wonnie?”  
“Look up!”  
Slightly annoyed, Kihyun huffed, “Hyungwon you know I can’t see in the dark.”  
Then he turned the electric mistletoe on. 

4.

All of them are sitting in their favourite booth at their favourite subway, it’s not sunny outside, in fact, it’s raining buckets. “I can’t believe this worked on you, Kihyun”, Minhyuk notes and continues, “You emptied the last cup Beanpole, go refill and bless us with one of your mixtures”.  
“Alright, but please stop pestering Ki about the kiss. And I can’t promise anything’s ever gonna be as good as my legendary coke and orange soda mix.”  
“Can’t promise that! Oh, and surprise us”, Changkyun replied, winking at the older. If Hyungwon was a character in a sitcom, now would be his cue to look into the camera. Nonetheless, he got up, took their cups, and walked over to refill.

Then Kihyun answered: “It wasn’t the mistletoe that worked, it was Hyungwon.”

**Author's Note:**

> huge thank you to Blanquette for proofreading my mess again!!  
> also thank you mel hehe <3
> 
> also shout out to the dk crew


End file.
